Unnamed Story Is accepting ideas for title
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: All the villains have joined together, but for what? And what does it have to do with ninja! This story centrals around group of OCs after a confusing turn of events, as they gather the Teen Titans, American Dragon, and Danny Phantom.
1. Just an Ordinary Day

**Me: This is a Teen Titans, American Dragon, and Danny Phantom crossover.**  
**I don't own anything, and yes, Fingers, you finally made it into one of my stories-**

**Fingers: YES!**

**Me: But you better behave or well... You know the consequences, MATILDA!**

**Fingers: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Oh yes, I would!**

**Fingers: Fine... Just start the story**

**Danny: Wait!**

**Fingers: What!**

**Danny: I just want to know... why do they call you Fingers?**

**Me: That's part of the story. Now shut up and be quiet!**

**Starfire: Is not shutting the up and being of the quiet the same thing?**

**Me: ...**

**Robin: I want to know why Fingers is called that too!**

**Finger: Fine! (walks over and jabs Robin in the arm with two fingers)**

**Robin: Ow! (rubbing his arm) What was that for! (try's to stretch) Huh? Why can't I move my arm!?**

**Sam: So... When are you going to start the story?**

**Me: This is the story!**

**Sam: ?**

**Danny: ?**

**Fingers: ?**

**Rose: ?**

**Beast Boy: ?**

**Cyborg: ?**

**Tucker: ?**

**Starfire: ?**

**Raven: ...**

**Robin: ?**

**Jake: Say Wha!**

**Fingers: LIVING!**

**Me: I was only joking...**

* * *

**Also, here is some important information so you don't get confused.**

**The stuff in italics are thoughts, you should be able to tell who they belong to.**

**They're are different languages used at one point, but I will do I translation in parentheses next to them. I also used Google Translate for a few things, so I'm very sorry if it's not correct.**

**The "Living Encyclopedia" in this story was supposed to be a self insert, but I decided against it. Yet it stuck, so we share a name. Keep in mind, we are NOT the same!**

* * *

In the small town of Turkeylegs, Florida, a group of small kids were on the playground.

At the same moment a mockingbird flew down, alighting on the branch of an old oak tree.

Now, most of the kids paid it no mind, too wrapped up in their own conversations and games to care, all except for one...

A petite blond, running around trying to catch a butterfly, looked up at the little bird and smiled.

She ran clumsily over to the oak, and climbed into it's branches.

Yet, just as she was about to reach it, the bird flew off.

"No! Don't go away!" She jumped to her feet and ran along the branch, only to lose her balance.

Unfortunately nobody even knew she was over there until it was too late to save her.

The little girl shut her eyes, and waited for the impact.

Only, There was no impact.

She opened her eyes, but due to the dizziness of the sudden fall, she couldn't see clearly for a second.

All she could see was two pale blue orbs, looking down at her.

"You ok?" Her vision was now cleared, and she see could clearly see that these orbs belonged to her rescuer.

She nodded quickly to blue-eyed turquoise-suited ninja, who set her gently on the ground before addressing the whole group.

"Now, you know you shouldn't climb trees without adult permission," she turned toward the little blond, "or supervision. Now, would you mind telling me what made you want to climb that tree?"

The girl, still breathless from the fall, pointed at the mockingbird which had landed on the roof.

The ninja looked in that direction, "Ah." She then turned back to the girl, "I'm a big fan of animals too, but you have to think logically about these things."

This was met with a confused look.

"If you fall, you're gonna get hurt, right?"

A nod.

"So it's probably not smart to put yourself in a position, where you're likely to fall." She smiled at the girl, then stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go climb a ten-story building, for absolutely no reason at all!" And with that she took off, leaving a completely confused group of kids and teachers in her wake.

* * *

True to her word the blue-suited ninja took off for the nearest ten-story building, moving up a flight every few seconds.

Soon, after about fifteen minutes, she managed to reach the second to the top.

_"Almost there!"_ she yanked herself up over the edge, only to come face to orange metal face.

"Hello Living Encyclopedia..." The guy she quickly labeled as 'Jack'O'Lantern Man' said in a voice meant to intimidate people.

Well apparently it worked, because she yelped in surprise and jumped about a foot into the air.

This made her lose her grip on the side of the building, sending her into a free fall.

"Ahhh!" She screamed for what felt like forever, before reaching a sudden stop.

Slowly opening her eyes, Living looked around, realizing she had landed in a kitchen appliance store (which also, conveniently, sold mattresses)

_"Comfy! Now... what's going on here!"_ The sound of talking got her attention, and she went to investigate.

After walking around for a while she found out that the sounds were coming from a room that said 'Employees Only'.

Naturally, she ignored the sign and pushed the door open a crack.

A disturbing amount of villains were standing around discussing something.

"-and that's when I come out of the oven-" said a really huge black lizard thing, before being interrupted.

"I still don't get why I have to team up with this, this dragon..." said a dude wearing some sort of skull on his head.

"Because we're the Alpha Team," some sort of floating guy with white flaming hair said, "If you want to be on a different team, you'll have to switch with someone from Omega." he pointed his thumb at another group of villains in the corner.

These consisted of; two boys wearing the numbers '88' and '89' on their shoulders, an old man who sounded german, a fat green-skinned lady in a hairnet, and a blue dude who she recognized as the Box Ghost.

She glared at him for a minute before the back door flew open, revealing an annoyed 'Jack'O'Lantern Man'.

"I found the blue ninja, but I lost her off the roof." he told them.

The flame headed guy stood up, "I guess it's my turn then."

"Oh no you don't!" The thing Living now knew to be a dragon said, "We need her ALIVE!"

_"Oh great... one of the villains after me is a psychopathic killer! I need to get out of here before someone finds me!"_

She backed up slowly, keeping one eye on the door in case they came out.

This turned out to be a bad idea, since she tripped over a microwave and was sent sprawling into a wall.

A few came out to see what happened and soon she was surrounded.

_"Great job, Klutzy Encyclopedia!"_

"See! I told you I could find her!" Shouted the taller of the huntsboys.

"Quiet down, 89!" whispered the other.

Before anyone could see, she pressed one of the buttons hidden on her charm bracelet, activating a distress signal.

'Jack'O'Lantern Man' approached her, "Now that your here, we're told you have some valuable information for us..."

"Well, Um... No hable Inglés!"_ (I don't speak English) _She frantically yelled, trying to buy some time for help to get there.

"What! Yes you can!" said the hairnet lady.

"Eble mi povas, eble mi ne povas..." _(Maybe I can, maybe I can't...)_ she said cryptically.

"Enough with the Spanish!" shouted 88.

"Actually, that last one was Esperanto." She said without thinking.

Just then she figured out what she said,"Um... O~tsu?" _(Oops?)_


	2. Ninjas Go?

Fingers was just hanging out in the base and got bored, so she started teasing the team genius, Chester.

"So... what's this machine for, making you cooler?" She asked, watching the mechanical genius' face for a reaction.

The problem was, just as he opened his mouth to say something, one of the red lights on the screen started flashing.

_"What's that light for?"_ She thought.

She didn't have to wonder long because the look on his face said it all... _Trouble._

"That's Olivia's distress beacon!" he yelled, almost hysterically.

_"Man. I don't know how he get's away with calling her that. I know if someone called me 'Matilda' I would punch them in the jaw."_

"Suit up and get going!" Chester screamed, mad that she hadn't already left.

She blinked a few times, then put on a mischievious smile.

"Okay, I'll go save your girlfriend..."

"Thank y- Wait!" he turned to face her, but Fingers had already dashed out the door, grabbing a Mini Tracker on the way out.

* * *

Fingers followed the Mini Tracker to an old kitchen appliance store, and sped inside.

"Fingers!" Living yelled from across the room.

Only then did Fingers notice just how many villains were there.

_"Oh, snap! Leave it to Livi to alert the villains of her rescue party!"_

She jumped into the air, doing a few flips before landing between the villains and her cornered friend.

"Thanks, Fingers." Living said to the purple ninja.

All the villains spread throughout the store, blocking off exits.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to get out of here!" Fingers replied.

"This way!" Living started tip-toeing towards the same door all the villains came from.

Fingers noticed, and quietly followed her friend.

"What are you doing?!" She panicked, "Who knows what's back here!"

"Our escape, that's what!" Living walking into the room, "Oh! And the store owner!"

She ran over to the unconscious man, and tried to lift him onto her back.

"It's hopeless! He's too heavy!" She lamented.

Fingers on the other hand, walked right over and picked him up, raising an eyebrow at Living as she did so.

"Well, not everyone spends all there times devoted to martial arts!" She pouted as they walked out the back door.

* * *

"What are you guy's gonna do?" Chester asked, once they arrived back at headquarters

"We're going to Jump City!" Livi announced matter-of-factly.

Fingers gave her a quizzical look.

"Um... Why?" Asked Chester.

Livi looked at them, slowly comprehending that they had no clue what she was talking about.

"Because... Some of those were villains that often fought the Teen Titans!" They still didn't get what she hinting at, "*sigh* The Titans (and a few other heros) must be the reason they went after me, the wanted to know their secret identities!"

"Wait. The Titans don't have secret identities!" Fingers but in.

"Robin does."

Fingers eventually relented "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Right now! Just give me a second..." Livi quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Chester, show this to Shadow, she'll know what to do!"

"Sure." He said taking the paper from her.

"Now. Fingers, Lets go!" She said quickly, grabbing her friend's hand and pressing a button on her bracelet, teleporting them into an alleyway in Jump.

* * *

"Titans Go!"The Titans sprang into action at Robin's command, pushing forward into battle with a certain oozing radioactive sewage blob.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Cyborg said, directing an attack at Plasmus' middle eye.

"Yeah! We've fought this guy so much, we could beat him in our sleep!" Beast Boy shouted back, turning into a pterodactyl and aiming at the eye farthest to the left, only to go right through it.

"That's new!" said Raven.

Starfire flew up and turned around to face her friends.

"Maybe it is some kind of hologram?" she asked with a shrug.

Suddenly, a giant wad of sewage hit her in the back.

It stuck her to a building within hearing but not seeing distance of an alleyway, where a conversation was going on between two fourteen year-old girls.

This is what she heard.

"We have to help them! They don't know how to fight that thing as long as it has ectoplasm in it!"

"Oh! And you do?" she could practically hear the second voice just ooze with sarcasm.

"Well, no..."

"Wow. For once Miss Living Encyclopedia doesn't have all the answers!"

"_Living Encyclopedia? That name is certainly considered of the odd?" _Starfire thought, listening in.

"Maybe I don't, but Shadow would know!"

"I guess that makes since... What are you waiting for? Call her!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm calling..."

Starfire didn't have time to wait for more info, because Cyborg had already ripped her free, and Beast Boy was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello... Earth to Star!"

Her attention snapped to him and she quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh..." she whispered trying not to alert the mystery voices.

"Um, Star? Why are we whispering?" Cyborg asked.

"There's someone back there." she whispered back, pointing at the alley.

All three listened closely to the conversation going on.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi Shadow. We need some information for dealing with ectoplasm. One of the villains here seems to have gotten infused with some."

"Hm... Okay, but plug Fingers' ears so she can't hear and use it against me in the future."

"Fingers?"

"Okay. okay. I won't listen in, just tell us how to beat this thing!"

The three in front of the building were interested and peeked around the corner, surprised by what they saw.

A girl in a turquoise ninja suit was talking to a hologram of another ninja that appeared to come out of her bracelet, while a girl in a similar purple suit was tapping her foot impatiently with her fingers in her ears.

"Okay, that's all you need to know." said the person on the throwing star, snapping all three heroes back to the conversation.

"Great! You can take your fingers out of your ears, Fingers. All we need is a strategy and we're good to go!" said the turquoise ninja.

Taking her fingers out of her ears, the purple ninja sighed.

"Oh man, I wish we had Blaze here, we could use some leadership, right about now!" said the purple one, now known as Fingers.

The three Titan's exchanged glances before charging into the alleyway.

The purple one was faster than they expected, and had heard them coming.

"Who are you and how much did you hear?" she asked, getting the attention of the blue one.

"Fingers, stop!" she yelled running over. "These are three of the Titans!"

"Titans? Oops! sorry, Living." she said while blushing.

"It's okay. You always rush into things with thinking!" Living said with a big smile.

Fingers shot a look at her that said, 'Oh, and you don't?'

"So, Um... are you helping us?" asked an ever curious Beast Boy " 'cause, if you are, We could use your help like NOW."

"Huh?" Living turned to see Plasmus destroying the town, "Oh."

The Titans and ninjas ran out of the alleyway and instantly began fighting.

"Who are they?" Robin yelled to cyborg, as the ninjas went into action.

"I'm not really sure, Rob, but they think they know how to stop him." Cyborg yelled back.

"But, I already tried what worked last time and he won't go to sleep!"

"I don't know, let's just see what they do." he said, glancing back at the two female ninjas as they started their attack.

"Living!" the purple one yelled to the other.

The blue ninja looked at the sewage blob then turned to her friend, "Got it!"

She ran over to the other and placed her foot on her hands.

Fingers then launched her into the air, but not high enough.

"Hey Star!" Fingers yelled over to the alien.

Starfire got the drift, swooped over, picked up the blue ninja by the hand, and lifted her above the massive blob.

"Drop me... now!" she said, and with a quick glance at Fingers added, "You've got one shot, remember, Knock. Out!"

She landed on the mass of sewage and sank in.

Not long after that Plasmus transformed back, but was still awake.

As Living landed on the ground, Fingers quickly sprang into action, hitting a pressure point near Plasmus' neck.

Landing near her friend, they both got out of the way, while he fell safely on a conveniently placed mattress.

"Um... thanks." said Robin, walking over to the ninjas, "Who are you?'

The turquoise ninja pointed at herself "Living."

The purple ninja simply said "Fingers."

"Okay, I understand, Fingers," Raven said, glancing at the sleeping Plasmus, "But why Living?"

"It's short for Living Encyclopedia. I'm full of useless knowledge." she said with a big smile.

"Okay..." said Robin, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys." said Fingers. "A bunch of villains who normally don't run with the same crowd, all got together and attacked Living, here, in order to get information involving secret identities and weaknesses."

Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask. "Whose." he said coldly.

"Well..." said Living, "They didn't specifically mention the type of information they wanted, but I kind of... figured that would be the most useful and there were some that you guys normally fight and-"

"Whose." he interrupted her rant looking her in the eyes.

"Um, Well... I kinda just guessed but... yours!" she stated weakly.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a simultaneous, "What!


	3. Secret Identity? What's the Secret!

**Ok, This is pretty short (even for me) But it gets the point across so don't be mad! I've just now had enough time for FF, and- ok I don't have an excuse... Sorry guys, I got distracted! Anyway! on to this very short, yet hopefully good, chapter!**

* * *

Robin clenched his fist.

"Impossible. There's no way anyone could know! I've been so careful..." he clenched his teeth.

Living gulped, then slowly continued her explanation.

"I pay attention to detail." she honestly said, knowing this would NOT be enough of an answer for the boy wonder.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

He took a deep breath and moved on to the next question.

"So, in that case, what do you _think_ my secret identity is?"

He wasn't going to stress over nothing. For all he knew, this could just be a distraction.

Fingers noticed how he dragged out the word 'think', and turned to look at Living, who had apparently noticed it to.

"Well, I hate to say it, but yours was easy to remember, Dick."

His eyes widened.

"The Tower. Now." He ordered, definitely not amused.

With that, he jumped on his bike and speed off.

The ninjas looked at each other, and ran after him.

After a couple of moments Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and an extremely confused Starfire took off as well.

No-one even noticed the seven glowing multicolored eyes that had been watching them the whole time.

The eyes flashed dangerously before slowly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know! Extremely short. but I just wanted to post something, and this is what I got!**

** I think I might have been able to get over writers block, but the odds are, no. I still need your help picking which story I update first. Pick your favorite, and I'll get to work on it! The poll is on my profile page.**

**I also still need a name for this story, I'm taking every name givin into consideration.**


	4. A Ghostly Meeting

**Okay, Chapter four! I still need a cool name for this... **

**Also, this chapter I'm bringing in DP, next should be ADJL, then TT again. It's gonna start going in a cycle, until all of them get together**

* * *

Shadow, a.k.a. Natalie Ambers, pressed a small button at the base of the main monitor, effectively shutting off communication with Living.

_'We've battled villains before,'_ she thought, _'but why did all these extremes come together? Why now?'_

She half floated/half walked over to one of the many screens they had in the room.

On it was a map of the small town of Turkeylegs, Florida along with multicolored dots that represented her teammates.

Only five could even be seen on the map out of the total seven.

Her eyes shrank slightly at the sight of the green and pink dots being so close together, but she quickly shook it off and changed it to a map of the whole U.S.

"Okay, Fingers and Living are here in Jump City...' She used a red marker to circle the exact geographical location that would be San Francisco on our maps. "They'll work on allying ourselves with the Titans."

She reached over and picked up a sheet of paper, pining it to the corkboard.

"According to Olivia's...Villain Graph O' Facts?" She glanced at the sheet incredulously, than quickly shook her head to clear it. _'Why does Livi have to come up with the weirdest names?!"_

"Anyway... according to Olivia's 'Villain Graph O' Facts' This group called the Huntsclan is a group that hunts magical creatures, namely dragons. Even though their base of operations is in New York City, the full extent of their reach has yet to be determined." Shadow blinked. _'Where does she learn this stuff?!'_

"There has to be a person of interest..."

_'I should ask Blare...'_

She reached for her hair clip, gently pulling it out.

Just as she was about to press one of the many hidden buttons, something on the page caught her eye.

"The Lunch Lady? The Box Ghost?!" She stared at the last name for a few seconds before moving on.

"Skulker, Ember, and Vlad Plasimus." Shadow looked at the page, in deep thought.

_'She didn't mention who their after... Could be me, but I'm not considered 'rare', so Skulker wouldn't have a reason.'_

Shadow unknowingly started pacing.

_'But if it's not me, than who could it be?'_

She gasped, "The Halfa! I gotta beat feat, er... whatever."

Using the star-shaped clip that was already out of her hair, she contacted a certain green ninja.

It was quickly answered by a tall blond male with chocolatey brown eyes.

"Nat? What's going on?" His voice turned into an angry whisper. "I'm on a date!"

Her cheeks reddened and she screamed the first that popped into her head.

"Oh, yeah! Who with?!" Realizing her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth.

He smirked at her, eyes twinkling. "Wow, Nat, didn't know you cared..."

"I-I don't!" she managed to stutter out before being interrupted.

A blond head popped into view. "Hi Natalie!"

"Amber." She deadpanned.

Amber frowned. "You don't have to be so cold..."

"I have a heat core, I couldn't be-" Natalie shook her head, realizing how far off topic they where getting,

"Anyway, I'm sure you got the memo about Livi being attacked-" She started before being once again cut off.

"What?!" Grant screamed "By who?!"

"No one we've fought before, but we have this list of-"

"On our way!" Amber yelled into the tiny screen before, turning it off.

Natalie groaned, banging her head on the wall.

* * *

After a few minutes, a metallic creak was heard, followed by the sound of a latch, and a flurry of footsteps.

"What happened! Where's Livi? Is she hurt?! She's hurt isn't she? OMG! Her injuries got infected didn't they?! Is she gonna die of her infections?!" Amber rattled off everything that popped into her head, not noticing Grant step away from her to talk to Nat- er... Shadow.

"What do you see in her?" Shadow asked, glancing skeptically at the still rambling blond.

Grant stopped for a moment, surprised by her question.

To tell you the truth, he really had no clue why he liked Amber.

"Well... sure she's not so much in the head, but she's cute, and um... dresses nice?" He inwardly cringed at the lame complement, but then realized the rambling had stopped.

He slowly turned around, to find what he had feared.

There, decked out in her ninja suit, was an extremely anger Amber, a.k.a. Y.

"Really?" Shadow gave him her famous 'your a total idiot' look.

"That's all you like about me? Consider us, through!" She threw her sais across the room in his direction, before running away in tears.

One sai came dangerously close to his neck as Amber stormed out the door.

"As much as I would like to punch you in the gut for making Miss. Optimistic cry," Grant gave her a sheepish smile, while she glared at him. "I'm going on a trip to Amity Park, and could use some company.

Grant blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and agreed to go with her.

"So... Why are we going to _Ghost Town U.S.A._?" He asked, making Ghost Town, sound like an insult.

"And just what's wrong with ghosts?!" She yelled, with so much fury that her already unnaturally fushia eyes glowed a shade brighter.

"Nothing! How about we go to Amity now!" He frantickly yelled, before removing a oval shaped pin from his jacket.

Shadow just rolled her eyes at his cowardis, and, noting that Amity was a while away from Florida, used one of buttons on her hair clip to teleport them there instantly.

Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Invisobil, a.k.a- Okay, I think you get the point.

Danny was flying toward Casper High at a breakneck pace.

He had just finished a battle with Box Lunch, which had somehow managed to wipe him out.

"One can only wonder how a two year old manages to fight. And not only that, but fight well!"

Getting lost in his thoughts, Danny ran face first into a tree.

All of a sudden, his ghost sense went off, followed a voice he didn't recognize.

"This is the 'all-mighty' halfa you've told me so much about?"

Danny's tiredness was forgotten, and he whirled around to face the unknown entity.

What he saw though, surprised him slightly. Two ninja, one in green and the other white, were arguing like a married couple. _(In his oppinion at least.)_

The thing the really confused Danny, was that the green was standing on the street corner, while the white, floating a few feet above him.

"I was expecting someone, well... older." Said the green one, who Danny now recognized as the one who had spoken before.

He was taken aback by the unexpected insult, "Hey! I'm not that young, I'm fourteen!"

The white one blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by her partner.

"Oh, yeah..." The green one stared him in the eyes, which Danny guessed was hard to do because of the radiactive green glow they gave of.

Now, this was the moment, that the white one choose to intervene.

"Tram..." She stared at the other ninja, her own eyes giving of a hot pink glow.

"Fine. I'll go-wait-over there..." He quickly backed away, then hid behind a randomly placed hotdog cart.

"Danny, I presume." She said, extending her hand. He in return, gave her a confused look.

"Right. Introductions... I'm Shadow." Shadow extended her hand again, this time he shook it quickly.

"Danny Phantom." He pulled his hand back and started to fly away, "Nice, meeting you and all, but I've got to run."

"Wait! We need your help!" Shadow reached up, and grabbed Danny's wrist.

Danny turned around and glared at her. "Look. I'm gonna be late for school if I don't-"

He was cut of by the ringing of the school bell... all the way across town.

Danny glanced at a nearby clock, and sighed before landing .

"So... You said you needed help?"

**Me: Ahh... The perfect place to stop. Only a slight cliffy, seeing as nothing happened to leave you on pins and needles.**

**Danny: But it's still a cliffhanger.**

**Me: HuH? How did you get in here?! I thought only OCs could that!**

**Robin: Really? But we were in one of the previous authors no-**

**Me: No you weren't!**

**Jake: Yes, we were..**

**Me: YOU. WERE. NOT!**

**Fingers: Actually they were.**

**Me: No one asked you!**

**Fingers: -_-**

**Me: Anyway... I am going to make a contest that will go on throughout this whole fic. Keep a look out for references to past generations, comic books, other cartoons, other tv shows, pretty much anything that pops into my head. If you find all of them per chapter, I will add an OC of yours to the story. Keep in mind, they will probably only show up once or twice, with very few or no lines. Most will just be background characters, because if I made them all main characters, I would risk making them OOC. I will start the contest in the next chapter.**

**I'm also planning on redoing chapter one and a bit of chapter two, to make it less confusing in the long run.**

**Now, a quick question...**

**Is it sad when you make an OC OOC?**


End file.
